Like A Love Song
by Nolay
Summary: Rated M for chapter 2. Jazz has taken a liking to a new song, reason being it described exactly how he felt about a certain other bot he couldn't stop thinking about.


**This was just sitting on my computer for Primus knows how long, it was going to be one chapter but I convinced myself to split it into two. I only just started the secondhalf but I'm not sure when it will be up since my insperation for fics has hit an all time low. But enjoy what's here so far.**

* * *

><p>Like A Love Song<p>

Jazz couldn't stop thinking about him. He nodded his head slightly in time to the music currently playing on his headphones. It was a song that had been playing a lot recently; every now and then he'd hear a human singing it or a local radio station would play it. He had to admit it was good, but made him think of only one thing.

"_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
>There's no way to describe what you do to me<br>You just do to me, what you do  
>And it feels like I've been rescued<br>I've been set free  
>I am hypnotized by your destiny<br>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
>You are…"<em>

Jazz couldn't help but smile. The one thing that came to his mind as the song played was Prowl. Coming to Earth had to be one of the best decisions he made. Now he was always around Prowl but still kept his these thoughts a secret from him. It wouldn't last though. Jazz wasn't one to sit and do nothing when his mind was set on something.

"Jazz..."

Jazz's visor flashed a moment and his music cut off, almost falling from the branch he had been sitting on, just remembering he was in Prowl's tree. He looked down to see Prowl staring back up at him. He put on his signature grin,

"Hey, Prowler, what's up?"

Prowl raised an optic ridge at the nickname. He'd asked Jazz many times not to call him that, but he continued to do so from time to time. Eventually Prowl gave up and tried to ignore it. Easy at first but slowly growing harder to do.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about the patrol shift we have this afternoon. It's almost time."

Jazz actually had nearly forgotten about it, his thoughts always elsewhere. He jumped down from the branch he had been on, landing as perfectly as a ninja could. They had to patrol a part of the city that had a good number of clubs, quite a few of them Jazz would love to check out.

It was pretty late in the afternoon and by the time they started to head back it was already getting dark. Jazz paused when he heard some familiar lyrics coming from one of the clubs…

"_It's been said and done  
>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<br>And I guess right now here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em…."<em>

"Jazz?" Prowl turned a bit to look at Jazz after noticing he stopped.

Jazz snapped back to reality for a moment. "Sorry 'bout that. Wouldn't mind if we stopped for a second would ya? I hear a song I like."

Prowl wasn't surprised and just replied with, "You like every song."

Jazz actually laughed, "Well yeah, but this one has somethin' special to it. Reminds me of someone."

Prowl took a moment to listen,

"_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby_

And I keep hittin' re-pe-pe-peat"

He just sighed, "Alright."

"Great!" Jazz transformed to robot mode with a smile and actually slipped into the side alley towards the back of the club where the song could actually be heard better.

Prowl also transformed and followed, and after a second or two he asked, "So, who is it?"

"Huh?" Jazz turned to him at the sound of the question.

Prowl asked again, "The song, who does it remind you of?"

This was it, Jazz could tell Prowl everything. It was now or never. His visor dimmed but it was almost unnoticeable.

"That's the funny part..." He started to step a bit closer, "Every time I hear the song…" They were only inches apart, "I end up thinkin' of…" Without warning he took a hold of Prowl's arms and pulled him into a kiss.

Everything froze and Prowl's optics widened behind his visor. Prowl tried to find his voice once Jazz pulled away.

"Jazz..."

He was cut off when Jazz started speaking again, "I'm sorry, Prowl. But I ain't missin' the chance to tell you now. I can't keep it to myself anymore...I love you, Prowl."

There was a moment of silence and Jazz slowly let go of Prowl's arms. The song had ended by this time and neither of them could find anything to say at the moment so they returned the rest of the way to base.

* * *

><p><strong>Free cookies to those who know the song that inspired this fic. :3<strong>


End file.
